


Unexpected

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating Dean, Crying Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, M/M, YouTuber Dean, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean "cheats" on Cas as a prank and gets a reaction he's never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Dean set up a few different camera’s in his shared bedroom, making sure to hide them. Because today he was doing a prank. A cheating prank on his boyfriend of two years Castiel.

He knows it’s cruel, but he wants to see what will happen. Castiel is a guy with little to no emotion. What that means is Dean has only seen him lose his cool two or three times and he has never seen him cry. Castiel shows when he’s happy because he has this gummy smile Dean loves seeing. It’s just he’s more static than most. Dean has cried in front of him before, he feels like a baby anytime he does, but Cas just holds on to him until it’s over.

He has his coworker Charlie over to lay in the bed with him in her bra and underwear. The reason he chose her is because she is the only person he talks to at work all the time that doesn’t want to sleep with him.

“When do you think he’ll be home?” Charlie asks messing up her hair in the mirror.

Dean takes off his shirt and pants. “Probably in a little bit. Let’s do an intro before he gets here though because I might forget later.”

Charlie moves over to stand next to him.

“Hope you’ve had a great, fantastic day because today I have the help of a friend of mine with a little prank.” Charlie waves. “I will be “cheating” on Cas with Charlie. Are you ready?”

“Yep.” She replies with mirthful smile.

She climbs into the king sized bed first and Dean puts the cover over her kind of messed up, just to climb in after her. They talk about some of the projects that are coming up when they hear the front door unlock. Dean shoots a look at the nearest camera and tucks his arm under Charlie’s shoulders to have her scoot in. The plan is to act like they were sleeping.

“Dean!” Cas calls out searching for his boyfriend.

“Dean, I stopped by the store and got you some pie!”

Oh, he really wants that pie.

He hears footsteps coming towards the bedroom and instantly feels the butterflies in his stomach, he was trying to ignore, flare up.

“Bab-y….“

Dean “stirs” stretching and opening his eyes that somehow land instantly on Cas. He springs apart from Charlie, causing her to send him a sleepy confused look.

“It’s not what it looks like, Baby.”

Cas is blankly staring at Charlie as she gathers up the covers to pull over herself as she sits up against the headboard.

Dean comes around the bed with his hands out. “Let me explain.”

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Cas darkly says eyes not leaving Charlie.

Dean’s hands go up into his hair, lightly pulling at it. “Please, don’t be mad, Baby.”

“Why’d you do this?” It’s not said as darkly as before. He sounds defeated. It’s a little strange seeing as it was a minute difference.

“I didn’t mean to. It just happened. I’m sorry.”

Cas leaves the room without another word. Dean and Charlie share a look as he grabs one of the cameras and hands it off to her.

When they catch up to him, he’s leaning on the kitchen counter, facing the cabinet with his head down.

“Cas-“

“Don’t. Not right now just leave.”

Dean goes further into the kitchen touching his shoulder, causing Cas to jerk away.

“Dean, stop. I can’t breathe.” His voice sounds so broken.

“Cas, Baby, just listen to me.” Dean pleads.

Cas whips around with tears running down his cheeks. “No, I won’t listen to you. Why would I listen to someone who has hurt me? Dean, I love you. I still fucking love you! And you pull some bullshit like this! I defended you when my family and friends said you’d do something like this, Dean. And I was so happy to have proved them wrong this one. Time. And it backfires in my face.”

Dean watches almost on the verge of tears himself even though he knows it’s just a prank. Castiel’s hands are shaking and his face is red with tear streaks on it. His chest is moving way to fast and Dean needs to end this.

“Cas, seriously-“

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.” Cas pushes Dean causing him to almost lose his balance. He starts to cry harder. “Why would you do this to me? Where did she even come from? Have you been cheating on me this whole time? What did I do wrong…?”

Dean moves wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Please, tell me what I did wrong and I promise I’ll fix it.” Cas cries into his neck. “I promise. Whatever it is I will do anything, Dean.” He latches onto Dean like he’s a life line.

“Baby, please stop cryin’. I don’t want you to get a headache.”

“I don’t care about a fuckin’ headache, Dean.”

“It was a prank.” Dean confesses.

Cas pulls back his breathing slightly having gone back too normal. “What do you mean it was a prank?”

Dean’s hands move to Cas face trying to wipe the continues rivers away. “I work with Charlie and believed me she is the last person you would ever have to worry about. I was shooting a video, see look over there.” He points to the entrance of the kitchen where Charlie is standing with a guilty look on her face.

“Are you serious?” Cas whispers looking at the camera.

“Yeah, I am. Charlie has a girlfriend that she had to ask permission from to do this. If she didn’t get permission this wouldn’t have happened.”

Cas shakes his head looking back at his boyfriend, tears still falling. “Dean, you can’t do stuff like this. Your one thing I can’t lose. I feel like you really don’t understand how much you mean to me. I know I don’t show it a lot, but I love you so much.”

“Please stop cryin’. You’re makin’ me feel like a horrible human being, Baby. I really do feel like it. I’m not gonna upload the video, I promise. I don’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t this. I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

Cas buries his head into Dean’s neck and wraps his arms around his waist. “You can upload it.” He states ever so quietly.

“No, I’m not showing this. I can do another video. It’s stupid now, I shouldn’t have done it.” Dean pulls Cas’s head back. “Hey, I love you, okay? You can’t do anything wrong. You’re perfect. I’m sorry.” Cas nods sniffing and allows Dean to initiate a kiss that lasts about thirty seconds.

Dean looks at the spot his friend was in just to see her leaning against the doorframe with her clothes back on and her bag hanging off her shoulder.

“I’m sorry too. No hard feelings?” She asks with her arms spread out for a hug.

“No hard feelings.” He confirms giving her the hug.

They see her off at the apartment door.

Cas is quiet as he stands in the middle of the living room holding his arm.

“Babe?”

“You two really didn’t do anything?”

“I promise on Baby; we didn’t do anything. I have never done or will do anything with anybody who is not you.” Dean holds both of Cas’s hands in his.

Cas takes his hands out of Dean’s and places them on his chest. This time it’s Cas who starts things and the more heated it gets the faster Dean is to pick him up and head into the bedroom.

After all of Cas’ clothes are off Dean remembers the camera’s he has set up and forces himself to get up to turn them off.

“Um…” He hears Cas say when he touches the one with the side view of the bed.

“Can you leave that one on?”

Dean slowly looks back at the man spread out on the bed. “Are you sure?”

Cas nods, biting his lip.

Dropping his own underwear, he helps Cas do the same and after, Dean reaches into the side drawer to get some extra help to open up his partner.

This is only the start of showing his ‘sorry’.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
